Right Here
by xokatel
Summary: Blaster Dark x Psy!Aichi. Written for Hanabi-Midori. Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Set during season 1's timeline, Aichi has just accepted the darkness in his life, and his newest avatar. He still struggles with his own self and the true darkness lying within. The ties that bond them together are strong..Yet why is it the Shadow Paladin's leader still holds his doubts?


"Right Here"

A/N: Story written by request for an awesome fanfictioneer.:: Hanabi Midori. This is Blaster Dark x Psy Aichi. Yaoi/Boys Love and Angst. There's a little jealously here towards Aichi's bond with Blaster Blade, as this takes place season 1, shortly after Aichi's accepted the Shadow Paladin's and gone nearly insane trying to prove his power to Kai (aka before their duel). I don't know why but I kept thinking of the "Throw it All Away" song for the Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Soundtrack. Yes. Hence the title and aahahahahaha I don't know I suck at story titles but this should be fun. I hope you enjoy my dear~

* * *

Aichi sat there, looking at the blaring screen in front of him. He looked absolutely intoxicated, eyes blared out and express emotionless. The soft and innocent irises of dark blue were no overcrowded by the spray of red glowing in his eyes.

"Aichi, Aichi...?" Emi called out, holding a small silver tray in front of her. Aichi hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks and it was starting to worry her. Aichi just went straight to bed after the tournaments and not holding proper conversations lately. She sighed, lightly knocking again for good measure. "No response, huh?" the worried sister hung her head, bending down only to put the tray of food in front of the door.

A woman with long dark blue hair, appeared in front of the girl. She gave a sad glance to Emi, then to the door. Emi shook her head. "Mom, he's not answering again..it's like before..how he was when his friend moved away.."

The woman looked very concerned, biting the inside of her lip and eyes trying to look through the door. A mistake, perhaps to give a lock for privacy..but she couldn't betray that. "He'll be alright," she assured the both of them. She placed a hand upon Emi's shoulder before shaking her head, and turning to leave.

The blue haired boy had only continued staring in front of himself.

_Is this what you meant by picture it, Kai?_

_I've gotten stronger right?_

_Kai looked in disapproval, eyes downcast and his hand fisted to his side. "This is not strength, in fact you've only gotten weaker.."_

"That's what he said but.." Aichi sighed, face deadpanned out, he closed his eyes feeling the voices from his cards responding to him. "Alright, my friend..I'll see you again."

Aichi's eyes began to glow as his entire aura changed. An evil glint came in his eye, he saw before himself the grand world of cray. There was nothing but vast mountainside all around him. The air so pure, sky so beautiful, untainted by anyone. He could see the blue haired sage, Maron, Flogal and Wingal playing amongst each other and him..

"Kai's wrong, I have gotten stronger..with you," Aichi looked in front of himself, straight to the paladin before him. Dressed in dark blue and black, decked from head to toe in thick, strong armor. Blaster Dark had bowed before him like a knight, taking the boy's hand, eyes a bit shaken.

"You've gotten much stronger, and I'll do whatever it takes to give you the power you seek.." the cold tone and words still managed to assure hi.

Aichi's glowing dark red aura seemed to fade from him temporarily, as he closed his eyes. He felt the other grab for his hand, wet, coarse lips caressing it. "I will do whatever it takes for you to reach your goal" The glance caused the younger boy to shiver, the red glowing aura surrounding him once again and eyes turning that same shade of red.

"I know I can depend on you, now _arise my avatar." _Aichi spoke in a confident tone, expression unfazed, even as he felt the comforting press of lips away from his hand. His hand was however, caught by the older, a blank, almost familiar expression came upon Dark's face. So different, Blaster Dark was so different then his ex-units.

Dark held such passion, such pain, regret, anger, lust and..something greater all in the gleam of his eyes. He rose to his feet, standing before the Psyqualia user. The atmosphere began to change, the world around them faded and only a large blank dark blue tinted space surrounded them. It was like being in a dream.

"You're quite obedient today," Aichi taunted the man, a rough smile almost looking as if it was forced upon his lips. "I hope to know you'll be loyal to me..and more dedicated then you were to Ren," the boy's words were sharp, the grin spiraled downwards, and the boy looked as if his vision was completely blacked out. Blaster Dark clenched his jaw, meeting with Aichi's stoic face and holding a poker face of his own. "I do..belong to you," Aichi almost laughed at the words, but gasped as he was roughly pulled off his feet and wrapped into an embrace.

"But don't get so far ahead of yourself," The older man had finished, crushing the younger boy's face against his broad chest, Aichi looking so twisted and power hungry. He clenched his jaw. _"And don't become Ren." _Dark had wanted to say. Ren only began to see him as his tool for pleasure and power. Aichi still had some humanity left..his concern for his friend's approval was one thing.

"Regardless of your power and our connection you can't assume that I'll give in to you..and have all I am belong to you-without-" Blaster Dark had started, daring to wrap an arm around the power-driven boy, who's eyebrows had only lower, and lips making a low growl. "-you belonging to me," Aichi's eyes opened wide, accepting darkness within himself. Surprisingly, the lips pressed against his were much, much softer.

Aichi could only feel the arms around his waist tighten, his back arching into the touch and his body feeling more and more powerless onto the being of chaos before him. Blaster Dark tilted his head to his side, reached a hand up to cup the area right under the boy's chin and breaking the kiss for a breath of air. "Power comes with a price, Sendou Aichi.." The dark paladin had assured him of this, before holding that tight arm around the boy and bringing him closer.

Blaster dark had angled himself to completely devour his new vanguard..and prey. Aichi groaned, heart speeding up and pounding between the two of them. Dark's lips moved rhythmically against Aichi's lips occasionally moving lower to caress his jaw.

Aichi's eyes were wide open, trailed with that same red glow and a shimmer across them. His body had adapted quite well and closed his eyes, putting his own effort into the kiss.

The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Complete trust was felt as he had the older one ,quite literally, sweep him off his feet. Aichi was held in the arms of Dark.

Something damp and cold ran through the toy of them, Blaster Dark shut his eyes tight, feeling the dampness come into contact with his own cheeks. He broke the kiss, returning to their earlier position and holding the boy close to his chest.

"Oh you're stopping already is that all you've got?" Aichi teased, that distant voice still escaping his lips. Aichi grinned pressing his heads up against the older male, causing him to groan loudly. Aichi was still seeking such power, even now Still he felt it, the way it running down Aichi's face even as he taunted the man. Aichi's body, while pressed tight to him was shaking, legs seeming to lose balance.

"Stop fighting it!" Blaster Dark screamed out, the cold world around them returning to normal they saw the vanguards around them, some looking very amused at the two. Aichi's head was still pressed against the older's shoulder and they were inches away from each other.

Aichi's eyes opened wide, that dark smirk being replaced with a wide 'O' shape around the boy's lips. His voice still was tainted, cold and barely gave off any evidence for Dark's accusations. Dark could still feel it. The poor boy, fighting both parts of himself.

"The light inside of you..I know it's still in there," Blaster Dark sighed, closing his eyes and one arm holding Aichi's upper back, he hugged the boy tight. Blaster Dark leaned in close, head pressed onto the boy's shoulder blade, eyes burning into the boy. He heard that laugh. So very lost.

"I've chosen Psyqualia..and you, so why are you telling me to stop?" Aichi's voice chimed out, a certain innocence rasping it's way through and the paladin only continued to hold him close, he buried himself into the crook of Aichi's neck. Dark breathed in the boy's scent, taking a deep breath.

"Because _it's_ still there, you still are drawn towards the light..but, I.." Blaster Dark started, his heart quivering and racing as he continued to look at the boy. He sealed Aichi's lips with his own, feeling those cold tears again. "Stop trying to be strong like this, dammit! Denying all of who you are..who you are meant to be" Dark spoke, pleading into the boy's lips.

"I've chosen the Shadow Paladin's have I not?" Aichi's voice so condescending, despite the wet teardrop rolling it's way down his chin. Blaster Dark tightened his hold, a kiss against the boy's forehead.

"I wish that were the case.."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll realize it soon enough..that's it's not only me, but still.."

Blaster Dark bore his soul into the boy, holding him out. Oceanic blue stared back at Dark's eyes, their souls meeting at once, lips melting together for the briefest of moments. "W-what are you talking about?" Aichi's voice broke.

"Darkness..is not all you need, yet I wish it were. Aichi, I can feel you" The paladin started stroking circles up and down the younger boy's back. He took the boy's hand, dragging them both to the ground, as Dark sat comfortably onto the ground. He pulled Aichi's into his lap at once, making the boy straddle and face him. "I know how desperately you wanted-_needed-_to be noticed by Dragonic Overlord's owner..Just being recognized by your teammate was enough to give you happiness, yet you still seek power until I fear it won't be enough. You're hurting so badly you can't stand it, and you hide behind this outer shell. A shell that feels nothing, only searched to crush, destroy and rise above the rest."

Dark exhaled slowly, he noticed hands clenching against the cloth beneath his armor. The smaller hands were quickly covered by the paladin's. "It's okay, you don't have to be this strong for me,"

"I still can't see what else you meant, the other part of me.."

"_Your former Avatar.." Blaster Dark knew he should have said that._ Right now, Aichi was his. Right now, Aichi would only grin that cold grin and stare off into him. Right now, Aichi would give into his passion.

"Aichi?" Dark called the boy's name, drip by drip Aichi's heart crept out. His tears was breaking out and his eyes buried into the clothing the man had. Aichi shook against the man. Aichi had leaned in, a crack in his armor, biting down on his lip.

"Just let me stay like this now..I can't explain it or understand what else I'd want. Outside of your shadow. but..having someone like you, this close and actually _seeing me._ I just feel drawn to you." Aichi stretched his arms around the older man, lips crushed against the older man's. His darkest light, a paradox of sorts.

The blue haired boy lunged at the man, their bodies toppling over. Aichi lay sprawled on top o_f _the shadow paladin.. A warm smile crept upon Dark's lips, the warmth and innocence from Aichi. The boy pinned him down to the ground, and felt a hand reach up to touch his face. "I have no intention of leaving you." He leaned up to seal the boy's lips again, ravishing him in any way possible, hands buried into the soft blue locks before him.

As they broke apart, Dark leaned back, pulling Aichi back to lay against him. His closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze between him. The dark, and cold aura threatening to take over Aichi again. _Darkness and Light..Shadow and Royal.. we both need you Aichi. _

He placed a hand on the boy's back massaging Aichi and relaxing him enough. Aichi's eyes had softened, still red but with a deep kind of emotion flowing within him.

Aichi blinked his eyes closed, hands clenched to the clothing over Blaster Dark's heart. "_Sleep tight, my love.."_

The image, the white paladin, caused Dark to shiver. He could remember vividly the look into Aichi's eyes, riding his Vanguard, and holding Blaster Blade so close to him. "I'll be right at your side to protect your heart, Sendou Aichi. .While the darkness alone still enough for you, I'll make you mine. It's only a matter of time..you'll remember _Blade _again. But for now I have you.." Blaster Dark looked down at the Psyqualia boy, looking peaceful despite the overpowering aura growing around him slowly but surely. He closed his eyes about to allow slumber overtake him again, until their next fight. _"And remember, I'll always be right here, just for you."_

* * *

_A/N: I know so much Angst and Blaster Dark still doubt's Aichi's feelings for him..but they are there and growing ever so strong. :D Sleep tight my friends and enjoy this dear Hanabi Midori. I hope you did, I really do. _


End file.
